Exiled: A Law
Detective Mike Logan seeks to solve the grisly murder of a prostitute, and thereby help regain his old job in Manhattan. Plot The movie begins three years after Logan's last major act in the Law & Order episode "Pride" (1995). At the end of the episode, Logan hits a corrupt, homophobic politician on the courthouse steps, in front of reporters, after the man has just escaped a murder conviction. Logan's career now lies in ruins; although kept on the force, he has been "administratively re-assigned" to the Domestic Disputes Department on Staten Island — the NYPD career graveyard. While he struggles to cope with feelings of resentment and isolation, fate offers him a chance at redemption. From here, the movie turns into a whodunit, in largely the same style as a late-1990s L&O episode. A forgotten murder case unexpectedly drifts Logan's way. The case may uncover a dirty-cop conspiracy (ultimately leading back to the 27th Precinct, the very precinct that banished him), and his commanding officer repeatedly orders him to leave the case to the "real detectives" in the NYPD. Logan sees solving the case as the long hoped-for chance to resurrect his career, and get re-instated as a homicide detective. Logan also becomes romantically involved with the victim's relative. Soon Logan must choose between one woman's feelings for him, and doing whatever it takes to regain the only thing he's ever loved: being a NYPD homicide detective. Cast * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dabney Coleman as Lieutenant Kevin Stolper * Dana Eskelson as Detective Frankie Silvera * John Fiore as Detective Tony Profaci * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Paul Guilfoyle as Detective Sammy Kurtz * Ice-T as Seymour Stockton * Costas Mandylor as Gianni Uzielli * Tony Musante as Don Giancarlo Uzielli * Nicole Ari Parker as Georgeanne Taylor * Benjamin Bratt as Detective Rey Curtis * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Ned Eisenberg as Jerry Kleinert * Liz Larsen as CSU Jessica Reed * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Vanessa Liguori as Gina Uzielli * Gene Canfield as Detective Tony Boyer * Bo Dietl as Detective Beldock * Gennaro Giorgio as Detective Jerry Giorgio * Meg Gibson as Detective Doyle * Joyce Lynn O'Connor as Shirley Profaci * Maribel González as Maritza Benavides * Jason Weinberg as Officer Schroeder * Echo Allen as Dancer * Deborah LaCoy as Vice Sergeant * Tony Lip as Building super * Trisha Gorman as Abused wife * Robert Spillane as Abusing husband * Tracy Dillon as Blonde V.I.P. dancer * Tracie Jade as Butterfly * Steven Marcus as Keller Hotel desk clerk * Mary Pérez as Consuela * Samantha Brown as Hooker in diner * Victor Colicchio as Elaine's waiter * John Henry Kurtz as Newscaster * Aaron Vieira as Harbor cop #1 * Nick Paonessa as Harbor cop #2 * Tony Cucci as V.I.P. Bouncer #1 * Liberty Jean as Maid * Ron Ryan as Max (the Bartender) * Robert A. Colaneri as Garber * Natalie Picoe as Female complainant * Andrew Pang as I.A.B. Investigator #1 * George T. Odom as I.A.B. Investigator #2 * Vincent Curatola as Detective #1 * Gilbert Cruz as Detective #2 * Dyron Holmes as 27th Precinct cop * Dicky Fine as Harvey * Allen Kane as Scuba diver * James F. Murphy as Hooker * Conrad Lindsay as Gang banger * Vinny DeGennaro as Vin (as VinDiGi) * Tom Karlya as Detective (1998) * Michele Santopietro as The gorgeous redhead * Sujeilee Candele as Girl * Mark C. Montague as Business Man * Nathan Zen-Sapien as Bar Patron * William Mercado as Police Officer (uncredited) * Sue Simmons as Newscaster (uncredited) Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Charles Kipps as Co-Executive Producer * John L. Roman as Producer * Judith Craig Marlin as Associate Producer * Glenn Kershaw as Director Of Photography * Teresa Carriker-Thayer as Production Designer * Cindy Mollo as Editor * Mike Post as Music * Lynn Kressel as Casting DVD Releases Quotes * Quotes Trivia * Exiled: A Law & Order Movie begins where Law & Order episode 5.23 "Pride" ends. The movie was released during the series' ninth season. Category:L&O episodes Category:Other releases Category:Movies